


Are you two dating?

by SuperCap2319



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Justice League (2017), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, My First Clark/Steve Fanfiction, Not Beta Read, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 03:11:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16610774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperCap2319/pseuds/SuperCap2319
Summary: Clark and Steve are nervous about telling their best friends about their relationship.Will Bruce and Tony accept them?





	Are you two dating?

 

"So, Steve, are you and Clark screwing each other, or what?" Tony Stark asks as; he nonchalantly takes a sip of his coffee.

You see Clark and Steve invited their best friends over for coffee at Clark’s apartment. They had some big news to share with the billionaire play boys, they just weren’t sure how to tell them.  the two heroes had been secretly dating each other ever since their respective girlfriends: Lois Lane and Sharon Carter, had broken up with them. Both men were absolutely crestfallen and sought solace in one other. After spending an unhealthy amount of time with each other, and denying their feelings for each other to anyone who, wasn’t blind like them. Both men finally had the courage to admit they wanted to be more than just good friends.

Steve who was in the middle of drinking his hot chocolate began coughing uncontrollably, his face red with embarrassment. Clark who was sitting next to him, began hitting his back (Not to hard) his eyes wide, his own face red as well. After a minute or so when Steve stopped wheezing. Bruce cleared his throat gaining the attention of all who sat at the table. "I think what Tony meant to say was, are you two seeing each other?". Bruce look Clark straight in the eyes, hazel orbs meeting nervous blue ones.

Normally when Clark saw into Bruce’s eyes, he saw a cold and disapproving stare. Only this time, he saw a cold stare with just a hint of understanding underneath the surface.

Clark sighed. He looks at Steve, who gives him a reassuring smile. Clark mirrors Steve’s smile, he places his hand onto Steve’s, before giving it a gentle squeeze, before turning his attention back to Bruce.

"Yes, Bruce. Steve and I are dating each other."

Tony jumped up suddenly as if he’d been struck with something sharp. "Yes, I knew it! Natasha and Sam both owe me twenty bucks!" he cried triumphantly as; he crossed his arms, a snug look on his face.

Bruce glared at his boyfriend. Sometimes he had to remind himself how he’d fallen for him, when he acted so childishly. "Because he’s really great in bed" the dark voice in Bruce’s head reminded him. He hated when his dark voice was right.

"You bet on this?" Steve asked in disbelief.

Tony nodded his head. "Yup, I bet them you’d fall for ol' farm boy here" Tony said, pointing at Clark. "They didn’t believe me. Said you both were straight, boy were they ever wrong!"

"I hate you, you know that?"

"You love me."

"If killing was legal, I’d do right now."

"Moving on" Clark said, while pouring himself more hot chocolate.

"Right" Bruce agreed.

"Clark, Steve, why were you both so nervous about telling us that you were dating?" Bruce asked the two men sitting across from them.

Clark rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, after everything that happened with Lois and Sharon." Clark pauses. I guess we were afraid that saying out loud, would make it real, along with the real pain, if we ever broke up."

"Plus, we weren’t sure how the team would feel if their team leaders were seeing one other" Steve adds.

Bruce gave them a sympathetic look after hearing their reasoning.  He leaned over the table and placed a hand on Clark’s shoulder and gave a squeeze. "Well, I want you guys to know you can come to me, to anyone on the team, and know were not gonna judge you".

Clark and Steve both smiled at that.

"I’ll judge you guys though" Tony said raising his hand.

"That is it!" Bruce turned to Tony. "Anthony Edward Stark, I swear if you don’t stop right now, I’m cutting you off!"

Steve would never believe it, but Tony looked scared right then and there. He looked like someone had told him there was someone smarter than he was.

"You wouldn’t dare do that to me, Brucey" Tony gasped placing a hand to his heart, dramatically.

Bruce nodded his head. "Oh, yes, I would. Just try me" Bruce challenges.

"So no more kinky sex?"

Bruce feels his cheeks heat up. He really wished Tony didn’t say everything out loud. He looks toward Clark and Steve who have a look of shock, and amusement on their faces.

"No."

"But I like when we do" Tony whines. "Especially when you’re dressed in your Batman Costume."

"Tony, shut up" Bruce groans.

"Especially, when your cowl rubs against my bare skin, as you go down on my hard-"

"TONY!" Steve says his face red as a fire truck. Clark and Bruce’s faces are red as well.

"Okay, I’ll stop" Tony declares, taking a drink from his mug.

"Good" Bruce sighs. He turns his attention to Clark who has a smug look on his face.

"What?"

"Nothing, just glad to know you and Tony have such an interesting sex life" Clark says innocently. Steve giggles at that.

"Screw you farm boy!"

"Sorry, I’m taken" Clark says with a grin on his face. "Right, Stevie?"

Steve smiles as well "Right, Clarky" he says, as he leans close to Clark, until the two lock lips with each other signifying their love too each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys what's up? I finally worked up the courage to write a fanfiction story. I've always wanted to write a Clark and Steve story, even if it's short. Hopefully, with time my stories will be a lot longer, though for now, I'll settle for this. Any mistakes are my own because I'm not sure how you get a Beta reader. Please, tell me what you guys think.


End file.
